


Now I'm A Witness to the Death of a Hero

by A_Butter_Churner



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Because I'm a sucker for that, Canon Era, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, E/R - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Grantaire Has Feelings, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry Alec Benjamin, I'm Sorry Victor Hugo, Love Confessions, M/M, On The Barricade, Please Don't Hate Me, R calls e Apollo, Songfic, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Butter_Churner/pseuds/A_Butter_Churner
Summary: Grantaire is a drunk. A drunkard and a cynic and a bastard and all the things Enjolras has called him over the years. This isn't news to him.Enjolras underestimates the power of his own charisma, Grantaire knows this too. He knows what's going to happen tonight, and he can't bear to see it.To see his Apollo's marbled skin sullied with crimson curses, his golden hair matted with blood and death.He'll try to warn him tonight, or at least say goodbye.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 26





	Now I'm A Witness to the Death of a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH I'M BACK! This time with Enjoltaire, heyo.
> 
> This is Canon Era (it's in the tags) cuz I've been dying to write some 'On the Barricade' Enjoltaire shit.
> 
> Now for the credits: the song is 'Death of a Hero' by Alec Benjamin. I love Alec to the DEATH, and will probably use his songs for songfics in the future. (Mind is a Prison Treebros fic, anyone?)
> 
> This work is dedicated to my wonderful friend, who I'm just going to call Namesake. Love you to pieces!
> 
>   
> Welp. Hope you guys enjoy, please comment or give kudos or anything. I love constructive criticism and it makes me so happy when people enjoy my work.  
> 
> 
> Byeeeeeeee  
> 
> 
> <3 Jas

BARRICADE DAY EDITED REUPLOAD COMING SOON!!!!


End file.
